Pregnant
by jedabbey
Summary: Abbey tells Jed she's pregnant...before they're married


Abbey had just moved some wedding things from her car into the house, upstairs.

"Abbey, darling, do you have everything out of the car?" Mrs. Barrington yelled to her from downstairs.

'Got it, mom!" Abbey slid down the stair railing instead of using the stairs just like she was a kid.

"Abigail!" Mrs. Barrington laughed. Abbey's parents had always been laid back.

"Oh, mom, I don't feel so good," Abbey ran to the bathroom and practically puked her guts out.

"What's the matter darling?"

"Oh I'm not sure. But I've been feeling sick all morning!"

Abbey's mother smiled. "Are you late?"

"Well…yes…but I thought it was just nerves."

"Are you sure?"

"No…"

"Well it's a good thing you and Jed are getting married,"

"I'll go to the drug store and get a test."

—

"Millie? This is Abbey! Listen we've got to talk. I've had something come up and I need a doctors appointment ASAP," Abbey told Millie on the phone. The test from the drugstore had tested positive and she needed to make sure.

—

"Hey Abbey!"

"Hey Millie," Abbey said wearily.

"This isn't your first time in the doctors office. And why did you need this appointment so soon anyway?"

"Millie, you can't tell anyone. I'm not even sure yet. But a while ago, Jed and I had sex without protection and last week I had really bad morning sickness and my period didn't come…" Abbey was kind of scared.

"Abbey! You know better than to have unprotected sex!"

"I know, I know, but we just didn't think about it and by the time we did, we just decided against it,"

"What are you going to do if you do?"

"Well the wedding is at the end of the month so I won't have too much weight gain. I'll defiantly need to tell Jed. But Millie, I'm so scared. I can't raise a baby by myself in London!"

"It's gonna be okay…" Millie hugged her.

—

Millie phoned Abbey to tell her the results of the test just three days later.

"Abbey…we need to talk,"

"Millie, just tell me," Abbey needed to know.

"Abbey, you know I can't tell you over the phone,"

"Ugh okay. Just meet me at the coffee place across the street from the hospital."

—

"Millie! Is it positive,"

Millie handed her the test results. "Yes, but other than that you're in good health."

"My God…"

"Abbey it's going to be fine! I'm just a phone call away and you're pre-med now so you're not brainless. Ask your mother to come when the baby comes!"

Abbey sighed deeply. "Thanks Millie,"

—

Abbey called Jed to ask him to dinner so she could tell him the news. The sooner he knew, the better.

"Jed? Can we go to dinner tonight?"

"Of course, I can pick you up at 6. I'll take you somewhere nice,"

"Okay. See you then,"

—

Abbey was anxious to tell Jed the news.

"Abigail. Stop pacing back and forth. What's wrong? You're usually not this nervous when you go out with Jed," Abbey's mother was curious.

Abbey chucked nervously, "Sorry, mom." Abbey sat down next to her mother and twisted her ring around her finger.

"Abigail. Is everything alright?"

"It's 6:15. What's taking him so long?"

"You know Jed is clumsy as the day is long. He probably fell or something. He's never early anyway."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh thank God!" Abbey raced to the door.

"What took you so long, Jed?"

"What do you mean? It's not even 6:30."

"I know, but we have to get going. Come on." Abbey grabbed Jed's arm and pulled him along.

"Abbey!"

"Jethro." Abbey looked at him sternly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she smiled sweetly. "I'm just very excited to have dinner with you." She batted her eyes and kissed him deeply.

"Well, who am I to argue,"

He opened the passenger side door for her.

"I love you," Jed kissed her before letter her in.

Abbey knew something was up, "What do you want?"

"Abbey. I know when something's wrong. Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes…"

"When?"

"Can I at least get in the truck first?"

"Of course, darling."

Once in the truck, Abbey just played with her engagement ring.

"Abigail?"

"Jethro."

"Abbey."

"Jed."

"Sweet knees."

"Pumpkin,"

"Abbey! Tell me, please. It pains me not knowing what's wrong with you." He took her hand in his and kissed her ring.

"Josiah. I'm pregnant." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What did you just say?" He put his hands on her face in excitement.

"You heard me."

"Why are you upset about it? This is great!"

"I don't know. I thought you'd be upset. We're not even married yet and we're going to have a baby," Abbey let a tear fall.

"I would never be upset because we're having a baby. I love you and this child is a sign of our love," he put a hand on her stomach. "We're having a baby! Oh, Abbey! I love you so much!" He kissed her passionately, their tongues tangling together.

"We're having a baby!" Abbey squealed.

"Wait." Jed turned serious. "How long until I can't have sex with you?"

Abbey laughed.

Jed whispered, "I wouldn't mind taking you right here, right now." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Abbey hit him playfully. "Later, boyfriend, later…maybe after dinner," she winked at him.


End file.
